


A Place Just For Me

by BraverWorld



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Song fic, Underage Smoking, super quick terra/aqua, they are dumb teenagers that swear a lot and smoke weed so i dunno mature rating??, this is also the first time im posting a fic on here, vanitas is soft with ventus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:53:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraverWorld/pseuds/BraverWorld
Summary: Or 5 times Ventus picked the song and the 1 time Vanitas picked it.





	A Place Just For Me

**Author's Note:**

> so i haven't written a fic in a while so bear with me. there is like, pot smokin' goin' on in this fic so if youre not a fan maybe....don't...read this? also my opinion of eraqus is not a very kind one, so he is not painted in a very kind light in this fic. so if you like eraqus SORRY I GUESS.
> 
> so yea this is a song fic and each section has a super specific song attached to it so if you like look up the song and listen while you read! all the artists are pretty great and i highly recommend all of them!

 

_ 1.Buttercup - Jack Stauber  
_

 

 

Three quick knocks against the window were loud enough for Ventus to hear above the music coming from his headphones. He pulled them out as he used his free arm to prop himself up. A smile tugged at his lips. He really didn't need his glasses to get a good look to know who it was. He knew.

 

He took silent steps toward the bedroom window so he wouldn’t disturb Roxas, who was drowning out the world around him with his own set of headphones. Ventus slid the window open and allowed Vanitas to climb in from the tree outside. The cool breeze that came in with Vanitas relaxed every muscle in Ventus’s body. It kind of felt like the world outside was telling him to relax and that it will be okay. What would be okay? Ventus didn’t know. Vanitas made him forget.

 

Vanitas just gave a small smile and a simple, “Hey.”

 

“Hey,” Ventus returned the smile.

 

A loud groan came from the lump on Roxas’s bed. The younger twin shot up, kicked off his blanket and ripped his phone and charger out of the outlet above his nightstand. “If you two fucks are gonna be in here doin’ gross shit, I’m crashing in Terra’s room.”

 

Ventus’s ears and neck turned pink, “We aren’t gonna do any-”

 

Vanitas cut him off. “I’m not staying the night, you fucking walking question mark. I’m only gonna hang out for an hour. I’ll be out before your old man gets home.”

 

Roxas just rolled his eyes and mumbled a small “whatever” before quietly opening the bedroom door to sneak down the hallway to Terra’s room.

 

Vanitas turned his head to look at Ventus and jerked his head towards the door, “What’s twisting his left nut today?”

 

“It’s Roxas. Something’s always twisting his left nut.”

 

“Yeah okay, but today in particular?”

 

Ventus gave a small shrug and started walking to his bed. “Something with Isa, I guess.”

 

“Throw the little bitch a Zumiez coupon and he’s good to go. Simple fix.”

 

Ventus snorted and flopped down on his bed, shifting over to give Vanitas enough room. Normally, anyone who bad mouthed one of his brothers would have had Hell to pay. Not that Ventus is much of a fighter. But hey, words can get the job done too. Fists are Roxas and Terra’s thing anyway. He knew that there was no real animosity behind Vanitas’s words, however. He got along well enough with his brothers.

 

The mattress dipped under Vanitas’s weight and he settled against Ventus. He rested his and hands on his stomach and scrunched his nose when blonde hair began to tickle it. “You’re gonna make my shoulder fall asleep, Ven.”

 

“It doesn’t stay asleep, you loser. Doesn’t stop you from throwing a baseball.”

 

Vanitas flicked his forehead, “Hey, this shoulder is gonna take us to finals so you better give it the respect it deserves.”

 

Ventus flicked him back. “Yeah okay, Mister Star-Player.”

 

It was a good dynamic that they had. A comfortable one. One that was different from the comfort he had with his brothers. Vanitas didn’t really have that with anyone. Maybe his cousins, but he never made as much of an effort as they did. He didn’t really want to.

 

“Your old man working late tonight or what? Didn’t see his car in the driveway.”

 

Ventus barked out a laugh. “If you didn’t see his car then why did you climb the tree to get in?”

 

“Because it’s romantic? C’mon, Ven, you gotta know how this couple stuff works. I’m just along for the ride.”

 

“We aren’t even a normal couple, though.”

 

“Are we even a couple?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“...Who are you?”

 

Ventus gave a hard poke to Vanitas in the side and got a sinister-but-not-really-sinister cackle in return. “To answer your question, Stranger, he’s not working late. There was an accident and he’s stuck in traffic.”

 

Vanitas just gave a soft hum.

 

In the corner of his eye, he saw Ventus offer an earbud. He took it and placed it in his ear and waited for whatever song Ventus had in mind. He liked letting Ventus pick the song. Ventus has good taste. Vanitas felt that his taste was a little bit better but Ventus was up there with him.

 

“You don’t wanna pick the song this time, Van?”

 

“Nah, can’t think of a good one right now anyway.”

 

Ventus hummed and played the song. The beat relaxed them both and the two closed their eyes. They kept the volume low enough so they would be able to hear a car pull into the driveway.

 

_2\. Bubble Dream - Chon_

 

**Vanitas: im coming to get you. its nice ouy and i wanna go skate by the water front**

 

**Vanitas: out***

 

Ventus looked at his phone and quickly spun his computer chair around to look at Roxas, who was seated on his bed. The poor boy was ripping his hair out because of his math homework.

 

“Hey, Rox, can I borrow one of your old skateboards for today?”

 

Roxas looked up from his workbook. “Why? What do you need it for?”

 

“I’m going to conduct a symphony with it, Roxas.” He crumpled a piece of paper into a ball and threw it at his younger brother, “It’s nice out and Vanitas wants to skate along the waterfront.”

 

“Is he coming to get you? If he is, don’t forget to tell him to park down the road so Eraqus doesn’t see him again. Take Oblivion with you, I gotta change the wheels on the other one.”

 

Ventus wouldn’t forget again. He didn’t want to be chewed out again just for having a good time with someone. He kept his mouth shut and took it, though.

 

**Ventus: Park down the road this time. My step-dad saw you the last time.**

 

**Vanitas: he can suck my nuts**

 

**Vanitas: but yeah okay**

 

**Vanitas: im here by the way**

 

A smile tugged at the corners of Ventus’s mouth. He grabbed an old, beat up skateboard and looked back at Roxas. “Thanks. If he asks where I am, tell him I went to go study with Ephemer or something.”

 

He quickly snuck past Eraqus’s study and out the front door. He ran down the street to a familiar dark-grey car. Through the windshield, he saw Vanitas throwing school books and garbage into the backseat to make room. Ventus pulled the door open and flung himself into the passenger seat.

 

“Hey,” He flashed a bright smile at Vanitas. He always looked at Vanitas like he was looking at the Moon for the first time. He said it to him one day. They bother agreed it was the corniest thing in the world and decided to never say it again. He still believed it.

 

“Hey,” Vanitas returned the smile, though it wasn’t nearly as bright. If Vanitas was the Moon to Ventus than Ventus was the Sun to him. He never said anything like that to him. It was too corny.

 

Vanitas handed the aux cord to Ventus. Ventus plugged his phone in and took a few seconds to find a song. When he did, the sound of a guitar filled the car and spilled out through the windows for the world outside to hear.

 

Vanitas pulled onto the main road and sped down towards the waterfront. It was the middle of May, so the air was just the right temperature to roll the windows down and feel the wind violently toss their hair around.

 

“So where did you tell the old man you were going?” Vanitas had to practically yell over the music and the wind rushing into the car.

 

“I didn’t say anything. Just ran out. He would have questioned me and told me no anyway.”

 

“Was the guy born and raised in The Land of No-Fun?”

 

“He just wants the best for us, I guess.”

 

“Oh, so I’m not the best thing in your life?”

 

Ventus’s eyes grew wide and he quickly shook his hands in defense. “No! No, I didn’t mean it like that at all! I just-”

 

Vanitas snorted, “Calm down, Venty-Wenty. I was kidding.” His eyes quickly darted to Ventus to make sure he was calmed down. When he was focused back on the road, he opened his mouth again. “If he’s as smart as he thinks he is, he should know that sheltering you guys and being strict as all fuck only makes you rebel more. Common knowledge.”

 

“It is what it is. Life’s more fun breaking his rules anyway.”

 

“Cheers to that, bud.”

 

“Terra takes the brunt of it. You know that.”

 

A frown grew on Vanitas’s face, “Why, ‘cause he doesn’t wanna go to fuckin’ law school like he wants him to?”

 

Ventus gave him a look that pretty much answered the question. Vanitas shook his head before turning to get onto a side road. The smell of the water grew stronger the closer they got. It was awful. It made Ventus scrunch up his nose. “The water smells extra gross today.”

 

“The fish are mating. That’s why it smells.”

 

“Vanitas, are you fucking telling me-”

 

“Yeah, Ven. You’re smelling fish cu-”

 

“Shut up!”

 

_ 3\. In my Dreams - Lakey Inspired _

 

All Ventus had to do was mention Bank Square and he had lured Terra into taking him and Vanitas there. Bank Square was a coffeehouse in the next town over. It wasn’t far and the drive was nice. It helped that Terra had a huge crush on that blue-haired barista there, so it was an instant and enthusiastic “yes” when Ventus asked if he could give him and Vanitas a ride.

 

Vanitas’s brakes were busted, so his car was out of commission for a little bit. He felt dumb getting rides from people. Especially Ventus’s step-brother. Especially a ride to where he and Ventus were having a date. He liked Terra, though. Terra let him copy his chemistry homework once or twice. Maybe even six times.

 

The two of them were nestled into one of the couches in the lounge, eyeing Terra as he nervously places his order with the barista. They could tell that she was just as nervous around Terra. Her ears grew pink and she could barely make eye contact with him.

 

Vanitas leaned closer to Ventus, who was carefully sipping at his tea. “So is it just me or she also into your brother?”

Ventus gave him a look that pretty much said: “Are you kidding me?”

 

It made Vanitas laugh.

 

Ventus took another sip of his tea at the same time Vanitas drank his coffee and looked back at his brother. “I told him that he should just ask for her number, but he keeps saying that he can’t ask her at work.”

 

“Does he even know her name?”

 

“Of course he does, it’s on her nametag. You never looked at her nametag?”

 

“No, Ven, I never bothered to find out the name of every person that ever made my coffee.”

 

Ventus gave his shoulder a light slap, “Her name is Aqua. Kinda funny, since her hair is blue and all,” he took another sip, “What do you think her natural hair color is?”

 

“I wanna say she’s a brunette.”

 

“I think she’s probably a dirty blonde or maybe even an ashy blonde.”

 

“You can just say blonde, Ventus. They both mean the same thing.”

 

That earned him another slap. Their ears perked at the sound of footsteps coming towards them. Terra stood and toward in front of them. His face was still a little red.

 

“I’m gonna head back, alright? Text me when you want me to come get you guys.”

 

Ventus thanked him and Vanitas just gave a quick thumbs up. They watched Terra take long strides to get back outside to his car. The bitter cold made its way into the shop when the door opened and it made Ventus brace himself against Vanitas for momentary warmth.

 

They both sat there on the couch for a while. They talked about school mostly, Vanitas having to prepare for the upcoming baseball season, Ventus was talking about which colleges he would apply to. He wanted to start off at the community college nearby. Get his Associate’s and transfer to another school to get his Bachelor’s. Vanitas just wanted to think about baseball for now. Maybe Ventus will finally be allowed out to see one of his games since it was their last year of high school.

 

Ventus made a move to get up so that he can get another drink for them both, but Vanitas grabbed his wrist. “Is that blue haired chick still there?”

 

“Yeah, why?”

 

“I dare you to give her Terra’s number.”

 

“What? No! That’s not my number to give!”

 

Vanitas snorted, “Dude, she was eye-fucking him the whole time. He’ll kiss the ground you walk on if you do it.”

 

“Vanitas, I’m not-”

 

Vanitas suddenly shot up and bounded towards the counter. Ventus quickly fell back onto the couch and covered his face, too scared and embarrassed to even look in Vanitas’s general direction.

 

Vanitas made a loud obnoxious cough to get the barista’s attention. “Aqua? Right?”

 

She looked over and gave a small smile, “Yep! Can I get you another drink?”

 

An almost sinister smirk crept on Vanitas’s face. “Actually, yes I would like another, but that’s not why I’m talkin’ to you.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yeah, so you know that tall guy we came in with? He’s, like, in here once a week? Big, beefy dude? Handsome as all-”

 

Her smile dropped and her face grew hot, “Yes, I know who you’re talking about.”

 

“Okay, great. So, he’s a dumbass and is too scared to ask for your number. So,” Vanitas grabbed a napkin and reached over to grab the Sharpie from her apron and quickly wrote Terra’s name and number, “there ya go.”

 

She stood in stunned silence, her face was now beet red, “He- He wanted to ask for my number?”

 

“Guy’s got it bad for you, Violet Beauregarde.”

 

“Um- thanks. I’ll text him after my shift.”

 

Vanitas gave himself a mental high-five and placed a second order. Even his steps sounded smug when he walked back over to Ventus. The blonde gave him light punches when he sat back down to wait for their drinks.

 

“What the fuck did you do that for, Van? Terra’s gonna kill us.”

 

“Oh, you shut up. He probably won’t even ask for gas money, that’s how thankful he’ll be.”

 

Ventus shook his head and pulled out his phone and earbuds. He silently offered one to Vanitas, who took it and placed it in his ear. When Ventus pressed play, the sound of a piano came into his left ear.

 

“This one’s got real coffee shop vibes.”

 

Vanitas just hummed and laced his fingers with Ventus’s and quietly waited for their order.

 

_4\. Slow Dancing In The Dark - Joji_

 

There was a hint of jealousy with Ventus whenever he went over to Vanitas’s house. He lived with his cousins and he had his own room. He could do whatever he wanted in here. He could unapologetically be himself in here. Vanitas never apologized for who he was anyway, but there was still comfort in knowing that the room was a haven for them both.

 

Vanitas had put a red bulb in the lamp on his nightstand. It made the room feel warmer and it made them tired. Not tired as in they could pass out right there but tired as in they shut the world out around them.

 

Maybe that was just the weed getting to them.

 

They were both sitting on the floor, their backs leaning against the bed. Vanitas was in the middle of rolling a second blunt. He was using his chemistry textbook for a flat surface. Ventus pointed out that he could have done it on the desk, but Vanitas just snorted. He told him it wasn’t the same as rolling it on the floor.

 

“Ven.”

 

Ventus did his best to concentrate on the sound of his name, “Hmm?”

 

“Ven, it’s your turn to pick the song. Which one do you want?” He twisted his body to pick up his phone from the bed.

 

“Umm. That Joji song.”

 

“That narrows it down. Which one, he has like thirty-six.”

 

That made Ventus laugh. Why? It wasn’t even that funny. Oh right. He’s high, “Put on Slow Dancing in the Dark.” He managed to get that out, at least. He watched Vanitas scroll through his phone to find the song.

 

The noise slowly leaked out of Vanitas’s Bluetooth speaker. Ventus leaned his head back and took in the slow beat of the song when it started. His breath was steady and slow and his eyes fluttered closed. His ears picked up on the noise a Vanitas flicking his lighter and looked to see him taking the first hit. He watched the smoke spill out of Vanitas’s mouth and flow up into his hair and swirl around his face.

 

He looked so beautiful.

 

Ventus took the blunt from Vanitas and placed it between his lips. When he inhaled, he could taste a hint of grape mixed in with the weed. Vanitas liked to use flavored paper. Ventus held it longer than he should have and his throat and lungs started to burn. He started to cough violently. He tried to concentrate on passing the blunt back to Vanitas.

 

In exchange, Vanitas passed him a water bottle.

 

“Thanks,” he barely managed to croak out.

 

Vanitas just took another hit and ashed it in an empty bottle. He stared at the wall ahead of him.

 

They liked nights like this. Where they could just sit in comfortable silence and let red light play off of their features. Vanitas was closer to the lamp so he absorbed most of the red. It looked good on him. Ventus's eyes traced where the highlights of the red light planted themselves in Vanitas’s inky hair and along his nose. Ventus started to concentrate on his freckles. Years of being out in the Sun playing baseball brought them out.

 

He loved them. They reminded him of stars. Vanitas held a lot of stars in him. More than he thinks he does.

 

He leaned toward Vanitas and planted small kisses on his freckles.

 

_ 5 Peace - Chon  _

 

The park’s curfew had already started, but that didn’t stop the two of them from trespassing. Well, it made Ventus nervous as all Hell but other than that it didn’t stop them.

 

They sat near the small alcove where the sewer pipe was spilling into the lake. Ventus was playing music from his phone and was pointing out any constellation he could find. Vanitas just nodded and took another drag from his cigarette. The song was relaxing. It made sounded like what the start of Summer would sound like.

 

Ventus leaned back into the grass and put his hands behind his head, using them as a pillow. “So, are you still thinking of going to that school up in Buffalo?”

 

Vanitas blew smoke out through his nostrils, “Yeah. I’d like to try to anyway. I’m still going to the community college here first. Maybe transfer if I do good enough. Simple shit.” He flicked the cigarette butt into the water.

 

“This school doesn't have much of a film program.”

 

“Yeah? Ven, I know that.”

 

“Maybe you should just go right to Buffalo.”

 

Vanitas turned his head and looked down at the blonde. “Ven?”

 

Ventus sat back up. “I know you thought about it. I know you wanted to stay here the first two years for me.”

 

Vanitas just stared at him, not saying anything.

 

Ventus continued. “I don’t want you to stay here for my sake. Your film demos are amazing. Give yourself enough credit to go big right off the bat,” he reached over and squeezed Vanitas’s hand, “I never stopped you from doing what you wanted before.”

 

“You’ll be here.”

 

“When did I even imply I was staying in this shithole?”

 

“Ventus, you just said-”

 

Ventus held up his and Vanitas’s hands, “Maybe I applied to the same school as you. You never know. I heard the journalism program is pretty good there.”

 

Vanitas closed the space between them and their lips met. Vanitas’s lips were chapped and felt a little rough against Ventus’s. It made him laugh.

 

Vanitas pulled away and rested his forehead against Ventus’s, “Your old man his cool with you goin’ up that far?”

 

Ventus just shrugged, “I really don’t care anymore. It didn’t stop Terra, I doubt it’s gonna stop Roxas from doing what he wants. Why should that shit stop me?”

 

“Fuck yeah, bud! Stick it to the man,” he pinched Ventus’s sides and his smile widened when the blonde squeaked out a small laugh, “Stick it to the man!”

 

They both rested back into the grass and listened to the song finish. Their hands held onto each other as tight as their pain tolerance would allow.

  
_ 1\. Time In A Tree - Raleigh Ritchie _

 

 There was a tree in the park that was bigger than the rest. The trunk was sturdy and wide and the branches provided much-needed shade. Their robes and caps from graduation were hanging off of a branch and they traded their dress clothes for basketball shorts and plain t-shirts. They were flat of their backs and watched the sunlight filter through the leaves.

 

Vanitas had said he didn’t want to head over to Riku’s party right away. He said he just wanted it to be the two of them for a while before they lost themselves in alcohol and other substances.

Ventus didn’t have a problem with it.

 

He did have a bit of a problem with Vanitas suddenly smacking him right in the center of his stomach.

 

“Ow! You fucking clown, what did you do that for?” His hand started to rub that the tender spot.

 

“I just remembered something and I wanted to tell you. Who are you calling a clown? That redhead your brother hangs with is a clown.”

 

“You can tell me things without smacking me. Open palmed!”

 

“Oh my fucking God, can I tell you my shit now, you little bitch.”

 

“I guess!”

 

Vanitas shot up and pulled his phone from his pocket, “Okay, so you know Grey Worm from Game of Thrones?”

 

Ventus raised an eyebrow, “Yes?”

 

“So, apparently he sings and Ventus? His music fucks.”

 

“It fucks?”

 

“Yeah, like it’s so good that it feels like it’s fuckin’ ya. It fucks”

 

“It fucks.”

 

“Yes, so shut up and listen, this one is a banger.”

 

Vanitas found the song and hit play.

 

Ventus had to be honest. It had a strong start. He loved the song already. It felt more intimate when Vanitas shared a song. The lyrics reached him better knowing it was Vanitas sharing the song with him.

 

Vanitas’s voice rang out over the music, “Well? Does this song fuck or does it fuck?”

 

Ventus cackled, “It’s not even over yet. I don’t have an opinion on it yet.” That was a lie. He already made an opinion. He loved it.

 

“Fuck that shit, Ven. You love this song.”

 

He saw right through him. It made Ventus smile. He watched Vanitas’s golden eyes grow wide.

 

“The chorus is the best! Okay, here it comes!”

 

Vanitas wrapped his arm around Ventus’s waist and made him sway back and forth and laughed when he started to sing along.

 

_I just want time in a tree_

_I need a place just for me_

_Somewhere that I can be free_

_Keep the faith and just be_

_What you’ll be_

 

Ventus didn’t want to leave from under that tree. Maybe they can play the song one more time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know what you guys think! kudos and reviews are very much appreciated!
> 
> i was thinking of making a series thing out of this? i def wanna do something with terra and aqua and build more around the family dynamic ventus, terra and roxas have.
> 
> i also wanna add that the coffeehouse in this fic is a real coffeehouse near where I live in upstate new york so yea this fic takes place in upstate ny, there ya go.


End file.
